Talk:Sylladex
Groundless speculation, but when an object is pushed out of the bottom of a LIFO (last-in-first-out) stack-type Sylladex, does it run the object as a program if it's integratable, and drop non-compatible items? Mad Dean 05:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *Seems it, since when the card was pushed out it was added in. Any ideas why Queue ejects items with more force?--Eberron 05:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) WV's lack of sylladex Should we add WV's lack of a sylladex here? If we want to have all the characters represented we need to, but he doesn't actually have a sylladex to mention. A short side note that the WV doesn't have a sylladex would do fine, I think. Since he/she lacks a sylladex, they don't really need too long an entry in the sylladex article.--Bunnyboi 02:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Minusing method (merged from "Punched card" talk page) Should there be mention that John got his rocket pack with some minusing methods?MrChemyCal 18:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Dave has new modus? I've looked everywhere, but it seems like i'm the only person seeing dave's sudden new modus/mix up of modi (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003741). John probably just gave dave the code for the modus control deck, but we don't know the properties of this new modus. Plus, where did the orange come from? I think we should add a note about it in Dave's section, but I'm not going to because I can't think of a good way to say it. Plus, I may have just missed something, who knows? If that was TL/DR for you: dave's cards switched colors suddenlywent from yellow (Hash Map (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003473)) to 1/2 orange, 1/2 yellow & orange stripes (????? (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003741)) and I think we should say something about it. Antbiter 21:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *EDIT: Here's a close-up. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003744 :I know this is like 3 years late, but in the off chance someone happens to read this talk page... Given that the Captcharoid Camera is printing off completely new captchalogue cards it was likely that the design was unrelated to Dave's modus and instead an indicator that the card was created by the camera. - The Light6 (talk) 10:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, I remember that those cards came from the items Alternate Dave gave to Dave, as in the items were in the striped captcha cards. My guess is, Future Dave alchemized/acquired the new sylladex, and Dave either adopted it or made it as well. 23:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Articlekind I was thinking about how we are constantly making a hundred different articles for each weapon a kid makes and then uses. Some don't even get an article more than one sentence long. What if we made a hammerkind article where we talked about ALL of the hammers, and moved all the hammers there. Then at the bottom we give a part to the hammer from problem sleuth. We could do so for each kind abstratus. What do people think? I just want to clear up some of the chaos on the site. (1/2bow kind would be part of bowkind page, and the same for 1/2 sword and sword) Or would people rather keep the articles separate? Tell me now so i don't waste my time. Loverdesang 19:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) "Traditional Inventory" I noticed that the section on Dave's Hash Map Fetch Modus refers to it as "the most like a traditional inventory". Something about that doesn't sound right, what with the structure of the fetch modus. Wouldn't Array or Wallet be more like a "traditional inventory" (i.e. an inventory from a video game)? Sparktail 04:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Dave's Fetch Modus I seem to recall from somewhere that Dave's current Modus is the Cmarea Modus It's kind of like an insta-photo camera, except when you take a picture, either you capachalogue it, or, if that is not possible, a ghost image is capachalogued instead. Is it just me? - :That was the Captcharoid Camera, it didn't capachalogue anything, it just printed captchalogue cards with ghost images. The Light6 (talk) 13:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Nepeta From the article; 'Nepeta Leijon has a in her room; she thinks to herself for a moment that it would be cool if it were a fetch modus, perhaps implying that she will obtain Jade's method at some point in the future. For now, she has something apparently as frustrating as the status quo. ' She's dead. I don't think she'll be getting any new fetch modii soon, considering it would probably be quite hard to find one in a dream bubble. 13:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Removed. The Light6 (talk) 13:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::They could alchemize up a body making turn table and some ghost buster technology for capturing dream bubble entities and something like that though. 19:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I think this page could use some pictures of the fetch modi, via the differently coloured cards, perhaps with their contents edited? Either of the cards in the corner of Homestuck's "GUI", or of the cards in the environment when nothing else is available. 09:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Separation Shouldn't there be another page for Fetch Modii? AnimeApprentice (talk) 01:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Not really, the fetch modii at the basic level are just different ways a sylladex works. - The Light6 (talk) 01:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Wallet Modus Does anyone know what page the Wallet Modus itself appeared in???????? 01:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Its first appearances was . However it appeared multiple times later. - The Light6 (talk) 02:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sylladices or Sylladexes? Okay, I hope this hasn't been brought up many times before... but I see this pages says that the plural of a sylladex is sylladices. I think it's wrong, not to mention it lacks a source. We say both index and indices when dealing with the plural of an index, so in theory both sylladexes ''and sylladices'' are correct. But in pratice, the word index, when used to mean a list (e.g. a book's index) is indexes plural. Homestuck's inventory system seemingly uses indexes ''(it's an item list, and for example the array modus is an ''index as in a list) so I think we should spell it sylladexes. (source: http://www.worldwidewords.org/qa/qa-ind2.htm ) Plurals are serious business! Tell me what you think. EDIT: Thanks for checking! Looking back I think I didn't search very well. But alright, I think it's safe to assume we can use both spellings freely. :> 12:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :I had a quick look, throughout the entirety of Homestuck the plural form of sylladex is used only once, and it is . That being said, as you mentioned it is possible that sylladexes is also correct, there is certainly nothing saying it is an incorrect alternative. - The Light6 (talk) 14:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :And as of two hours ago it became obvious why you made this inquiry; I saw the ask you sent the Lil' Sis liveblog :P - The Light6 (talk) 14:20, August 3, 2013 (UTC) This article claims that swwet bro appears to have a sylladex in the movie. I have watched said movie 18 times to see iif that statement is correct. Can someone tell me where the sylladex is? Pizzadiglett (talk) 02:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Fan Made Fetch Modus I have made what I call the "Character" Modus, which can hold a number of items based on how many characters the name of the stored item has, a user can assign a number of cards to be for a specific value. the Character Modus can be recognized by it's Lime Green appearance for the sake of Illustration, I've assigned 2 cards for 3 letter words, 2 for 5 letter words, 3 6 letter words and 1 8 letter word card. The cards must be assigned a value when installed into the Sylladex, but, as with Dave's Modus, one object could have multiple names, for instance, you can have a "BOX" (3) "CRATE"(5) or a "CONTAINER"(9) but unlike Dave's you can have multiple items stored with the same value, such as a "BOX" a "MOP" and a "CAN" which may all be called upon at the user's desire, however, if a user uses the same word twice such as (OIL) "DRUM" and "DRUM" (INSTRUMENT), then the sylladex will cast out the old item in favor of the new one, otherwise, it functions much like the ARRAY Fetch Modus should a user attempt to put more items in at a value that they have no empty cards in, then the item will be dropped, even if there is another empty card, due to the empty card being at an incorrect value. Cards may not be reassigned value without completely resetting the Sylladex, dropping all cards currently installed and dropping all items stored within the sylladex Jc3833 (talk) 05:14, November 16, 2017 (UTC)